


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Big Love
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Making Out, Reluctant Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't like they even like one another, not really. Still.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try something a little different. A sequel to 'The Curious Girl.'

Family dinners on Sunday meant having to sit in close proximity to Barb. As Bill's third wife, Margene was low on the family totem pole, but as the newest addition to the Henrickson clan, he liked her to sit close by. That also left her in Barbara's immediate vicinity. Over the last few weeks, she'd come to see this as a definite perk.

"Could you pass the dressing, please?"

Green eyes flicked in the other brunette's direction, and she reached for the bottle when Barb handed it to her. She very carefully allowed their fingers to brush before pulling back, and a small smile threatened when the older woman's gaze shifted. Was that a good annoyed or a bad annoyed?

Bill was talking past her, saying something to Nicki about her father. Margene had ceased to be aggravated by Nicki's condescending ways. Let her look down her narrow little nose all she wanted, she didn't have to jockey for position with her. Not when she knew the truth, the thing she promised Barbara she'd never tell. Under the table, the young brunette's shoes were hooked over the bottom rung of her chair.

If Margene didn't stop flirting with her, Barbara was going to pick up the nearest plate and throw it across the room. That would bring things to a halt, stop Bill's blathering about Roman. She loved her husband, but she'd noticed lately that he could be....well....'oblivious' might have been a stretch, but 'obtuse' seemed like a fine compromise. She looked determinedly down at her food; sauteed pork chops, mashed potatoes with lots of butter, green beans. There was cobbler for dessert. Cherry, from her mother's recipe book.

When she risked looking up, her fellow wife had gone back to eating. Rotten little chit. How was it possible that she could be such a pest, and yet be so _adorable_ at the same time? Barb was thinking about long dark hair, the way her fingers sank into it. Kisses that tasted like chocolate. After it happened more than once, she'd started buying Margene's favorite brand of ice cream, stashing it in the freezer without comment. They hadn't done anything except kiss, and it was maddening when the younger woman was sitting across the table from her - like now - giving her _the look_ , but for all that, it wasn't so maddening that she wanted it to stop. Not really, anyway.

The meal progressed, conversation ebbing and flowing, and when Barbara was just about to clear her plate, she felt a foot brush her calf underneath the table. Her lips tightened, and she darted a fast look in Margene's direction. The other brunette was talking to Sarah about Scott, who wasn't in attendance that evening. The older woman cleared her throat, and both of them looked at her, Sarah questioningly, and Margene with just the threat of a smirk.

"Enjoying your dinner, Margie?" _I'm warning you._

"It's delicious, Barb. You oughta teach me how to cook." _Yep, that's a good annoyed. I think_

Margene didn't know why she liked this so much, why it had become a game of sorts. Her life satisfied her. Bill was a good husband, and the sex was good too. So why she felt the need to pester Barb this way, _flirt_ with Barb (because when she was honest with herself, she knew that was what she was doing) was strange. Still, she knew something no one else at the table was aware of. 

That Barbara Henrickson liked it, liked it and liked her. And she was so....beautiful. Beautiful and strong and intimidating. Margene's cheeks pinkened a bit, and she found something on the table that was worth looking at.

As she had the first time, Barb thought ' _Well, hell_ ', but despite herself she was flattered. She smiled at Margie's profile, the annoyance fading into something that was dangerously like affection. She pushed her chair back, stood up.

"Anyone want dessert? The cobbler should be cool by now."

She moved into the kitchen at the noises of agreement, and Margene's blush had subsided enough that when she said, "I'll go help Barb," she felt confident that no one noticed that her steps were just a little _too_ quick. She hovered just beyond the threshold of the kitchen, plucking nervously at the hem of her shirt. Throwing a look over her shoulder, she caught Bill''s attention, and she smiled at him before disappearing from sight. 

The pantry door was half-open. After the first time, the two of them had used the more confined space. Just in case someone came home unexpectedly. Life in the compound meant that people were falling in and out of the door all the time, and an unannounced arrival would get them caught. That was part of the thrill of it.

Barb was waiting for her, and Margene went to her, their fingers interlocking. Bill and the others were right in the next room, and the younger brunette's heart was beating in her ears like a drum. Barbara was wearing a black silk blouse. It brought out her dark eyes. 

"C'mere, you." Barb was equal parts exasperated and amused when she said it, and the kiss was a little more insistent than the last time this had happened. And maybe it was better that they didn't really like one another, not the way she liked Nicki. It would make it less suspicious.

Margene kissed back without _too_ much shame this time, and the feeling of breasts through silk made her stomach try to turn itself inside out. Her hands were on Barbara's shoulders, flexing against cloth. The older woman's tongue was playing against hers. Was this infidelity, being unfaithful? Was kissing the same thing as sex? Why did it feel so good?

Barb's hands trailed down Margene's back, and she experimentally cupped a firm little butt. And if she had noticed before this how firm the butt in question was, that was her business. Why it was Margene instead of anyone else was something her brain refused to consider. If Bill could do it, so could she.

" _Barbara_..." It was the first time Margene had used her sister-wife's full name. The pantry was suddenly the smallest space she'd ever occupied. The hands on her backside gave her a squeeze, and she squeaked.

"Hush." The older brunette's voice was urgent, but also muffled because of her mouth being tucked somewhere beneath Margie's left ear. Margene giggled. Barb gave her the slightest pinch.

"Barb?"

Several minutes had passed since the two women had moved into the kitchen, and Bill poked his head through the doorway. The cobbler was still sitting on the table. "Margie?"

The two brunettes froze, and Barbara forced herself to take her mouth away from Margene's neck. The door was closed enough that they couldn't be seen, and they stared at one another as Bill's voice drew closer. "What're you two doing in there?"

"Barb wanted me to help her find the corn syrup." Margene wasn't the quickest thinker in the world, but she could come up with a plausible enough lie if she had to. And right now, she had to. "For another recipe."

"I keep telling her to stop re-arranging things in here," Barb added, the knot of tension that had briefly bloomed in her gut relaxing. "If she wants to sort her own space, she can, but she should leave other people's space alone."

"I'll get the dessert," Bill replied, and damn him but he sounded almost amused. The younger brunette's smile was sympathetic when the older one rolled her eyes a little. Their husband could be like a big kid sometimes. She loved him, but she had to admit that he occasionally leaned towards the insensitive. "Come on back to the table when you've finished arguing."

The two women smoothed their clothes out, and Barb drew in a deep breath. She could still feel Margene''s tongue in her mouth. The younger woman took the one and a half steps that were necessary to close the distance. The silence held, and she tucked a piece of long hair behind her ear.

"I like your space," she said, and now she wasn't smiling. She'd had crushes before she was married, of course, and up this close Barb was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. "I like your space a lot."

_Damn it!_

Barb dropped a fast kiss on Margene's forehead, then fled. Margene watched her go, felt her cheeks to make sure she wasn't blushing. Her face didn't feel hot, and she closed the door behind her when she exited the pantry. She was thinking about corn syrup, the sweetness of it. Maybe if she asked nicely enough, Barbara would make another dessert with it, that cheesecake she liked. It would make her think of kissing, maybe. 

Margene _wanted_ her to think of kissing. It was only fair, after all. She shouldn't be the only one with a crush.


End file.
